Dreamless Lake
by The Raver Otaku
Summary: Every time I look back on that memory, I couldn't help but only think of you. What are you doing here? In my dreams, haunting me, torturing me. I see your face as if I see it everyday. But why...? Why are you not here, when I need you the most? (A/N) xD I kind of suck a summaries. T for language, and M later for a bit of Gore in future chappies. Have fun. c;


We were laying in a feild of Lisianthus, most beautiful flowers I've ever seen, they were so breath-taking, I could just sit here and watch the clouds in the sky, the wind blowing in my face and long hair, along with the flowers that swayed with the wind. I honestly wish time could stop here, it was so peaceful, and quiet. It felt like a dream, but I already knew I was living in this very cruel reality.

Lucy opened her eyes, as if she was sleeping, but she wasn't. She was just thinking, the said blonde was smelling the fresh clean air, along with the flowers of course.

She wanted to tell her blunette-friend something. It happen so long ago, but she remembered it, as if it was yesterday.

"H-hey, Levy-chan...?"

"Yeah, Lu-chan?"

"I was wondering if I could tell you something...?" She turned to her side, so she faced Levy, but the said blunette was looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Yeah, Lu-chan. Anything you need to say, or need help with, you may tell me. as your bestfriend." Levy turned to Lucy, laying on her side aswell. Then, she smiled at her blonde friend, reassuring her it was alright to tell her anything she desired.

The blonde took a deep breathe that was much needed, she knew her Bestfriend would understand, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of her guiltingness. Her _**other bestfriend.**_

"Oh, no! It's past 4:30! Sorry, Lu-Chan! You might have to tell me tomorrow..." The said blunette looked at her friend with a hint of saddness. The blunette felt kind of guilty to leave her while she went on a date. Her blonde friend was about to tell her something important... But, instead, she quickly put on her shoes, and grabbed her blanket. She was gone in the matter of 5 seconds, sprinting down the hill. She also didn't want to make Gajeel wait, though, her bestfriend would understand.

"It's alright, Levy-Chan! I'll tell you some other time!" The blonde yelled after her blunette friend, while giggling at her.

The blonde smirked after her friend left, she knew the blunette was out with that long-spikey-black-headed baka. He wasn't all too bad though, he was nice to Levy, which made her happy, so she accepted him. Even after the incident when they were rivals. But, she still forgave him.

The Blonde was thinking back to _**that time,**_ she really missed her friend, no one ever knew about this, but she really needed to get _**this**_ off her chest, but she though she could keep it bottled up a little while longer.

She then took a small plush toy out of her back-pack. The plush was white, it also has a big head, and small body. It has a carrot-like nose, and these cute shiny-black button eyes.

"Plue... You would listen to me, right?" She pulled the sliver string that was on Plue's back.

"Puun-puuun" Lucy giggled, as if Plue understood, and answered.

The said blonde yawned as she held her favorite plush toy. She was tired, and wanted to go to sleep. SHe wanted to dream of _**him**_ again. She missed him a lot, if only she knew sooner.

Maybe he was still out there?

Waiting for her?

Missing her?

Yearning for her touch?

Dreaming about her, like she was about him?

Lucy closed her eyes, and soon fell fast asleep, and that's when she dreamt of _**him**_. His warmth, his alluring Charcoal eyes, his sweet grin he'd always did. She could never forget about her First Bestfriend, and _**Love.**_

The dream was very vivide, it was as if it was like a movie too. Every scene, detail, nook and cranny. It was all there. Her dream of, _him._

* * *

_When__ I was younger, before my family died, we used to go camping. We'd also camped with some of the other families on a regular basis..._

_As far back as I can remember, probably when I was five. We had always been particularly close with one family, because they lived on our block. They loved the outdoors as much as we did, and had two children that were the same ages as my younger sister and I. My sister and the younger sister counterpart were best friends, until junior high. But, I am a girl, also the eldest, as were their first born son._

_A bit of back-story here for clarification: I'd always been the weird kid, therefore all the kids at school used to bully me. He was popular, so he would too. But in the summer time, we were best friends. I knew everything about him, down to his favorite snacks, to his favorite blanket. We'd stay up late, talking about our hopes and dreams. Up in the tree house, he'd always tell me things about him, and how he hates being popular, and all of the attention. I didn't really believe him though... But I could see why he doesn't like it, as I don't like it either._

_It's hard to pinpoint when exactly it was that I fell in love with him, as it was so many years ago, but I was simply head-over-heels in love with him. I never told him this of course, because I was so desperately shy, and I was afraid that him, and his friends would use this information to humiliate me._

_Every once in awhile, he'd invite one of his popular school friends out, and I knew he'd be a colossal ass to me until they left. This only left me with no one to hangout with, except my sister, and she played with Barbies most of the time. This conflicted with my desire to jump on rocks and set things on fire._

_So during the times he'd ignore me, I did what any irregular pre-teen girl would do and took up stalking. I'd observe him and his friend from a distance, take notes on what they were doing and how often they stopped to throw rocks at me._

_At some point during my stalking, I saw that he had a spot of white hair on the back of his head. I never noticed it before. I became fixated on it. I don't think he ever knew it was there, and I was too shy to ask about it. It was like I posessed a little secret, and it made me feel special._

_One night, when I was 13 years old, towards the end of the camping season, he threw rocks at my window, in my family cabin. He open my window, and whispered my name in the middle of the night._

_He asked me,'To meet him down by the lake'. I put on some shoes and grabbed my flashlight. As I walked down the path, I remember feeling an odd sense of foreboding. Something creepy that was making the hair on my arms stand on end. I wasn't excited the way a pre-teen girl should be when going to a midnight rendezvous with a cute boy._

_I arrived soon enough to watch him jump off the dock and into the water. It seemed odd because he had all of his clothes on. I jogged out to the end of the dock and shined my light around. I half-whispered,_

_"C'mon Natsu, we're gonna get in trouble!" As the seconds ticked by, the bubbles started to less appear more and more slowly, as he had not yet resurfaced._

_After what seemed like forever I was starting to panic. I turned to go get help. He was inexplicably behind me. I yelped and dropped my flashlight into the water._

_Breathless, I said,"You scared the hell out of me, Natsu! How'd you do that!?"_

_He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his face. It was pale and his eyes were darker than his Charcoal one's. The moon and the residual light from my flashlight reflected off of it, giving it an eerie glow. He glared deep into my eyes. It was like he was staring into my soul. He grinned his usual grin, and said these words that I could never possibly forget._

_"I am no longer of this world."_

_I felt like something was squeezing the air out of me. I felt light headed, and that was the last thing I remember before they found me there the next morning._

_After that there were a few subtle changes. The white spot on the back of his head was gone, and he still had the darker eyes. It's hard to describe really, the colour didn't change, but there was always something different in there. It's weird, but I don't think anyone else ever noticed aside from the way I behaved towards him._

_We went to school, and grew up together. But he never grew out of those dark eyes. He'd look at me sometimes and smirk devilishly, and it would send chills up and down my spine._

_I'll never forgotten the day of our graduation. As we were walking down the hall in our caps and gowns. He came up behind me and whispered into my ear,_

_"You too."_

_And with that, he was gone. Faded into the crowd. Two simple words that will never leave my sane mind alone._

_He disappeared later that summer._

_Since then, those words have been following me. I've noticed that sometimes when people say it to me, I always go back to that moment at the lake. It's not something that I tell people about, but I can see it, and it scares the shit out of me._

_It's like there's something there, that won't let me forget. Sometimes it makes me feel that he might be coming back for me. But I still loved him, even though I don't know where he is, and why he acted that way._

* * *

(A/N): So, how was it? For those of you that are wondering why I haven't updated my other story, well, I got my computer fixed, but all my pictures, and documents are gone. So, I might just rewrite the whole story, and edit it a bit better. Y'know, without the,'POV' sheit. Thus, I am working my butt of for that story, and also writing another story. I will be updating when I can, because work has gotten in the way for this 16-year-old-girl this is Homeschooled. SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME! c: Thanks!

~ Raver


End file.
